


The person they love most in the world

by NairobiWonders



Category: Elementary (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Holmes and Watson, Joanlock - Freeform, of course they have a physical relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NairobiWonders/pseuds/NairobiWonders
Summary: Takes place after their meeting with Marcus in the show finale.This was prompted by @beanarie’s tumblr posts (links below).“Romantic” love between any Watson and any Holmes is a wonderful thing but esp. wonderful if one is Joan Watson.





	The person they love most in the world

[Link One](https://beanarie.tumblr.com/post/187288017893/sherlock-and-joan-officially-will-never-fuck-oh) and [Link Two](https://beanarie.tumblr.com/post/187296404938/purpleslushie-in-my-heart-of-hearts-they)

The foyer door closed behind them with a soft click. Watson reached out and took Sherlock’s hand in her own, looking up at him with that look that sent his heart racing. He stepped close to her, delicately undid her tie and placed a soft kiss on her lips. “You’re sure about this? After last night’s marathon and this morning’s pre-meeting ...” her lips parting momentarily distracted him, he refocused. “The sex this morning was phenomenal... just worried ...” the tip of her tongue moistened her lips, her hand moved to his waist. Sherlock took a breath, “... that physically it’s too much for ...”

Joan grabbed at his belt and pulled him hard up against her, “I have a clean bill of health, remember?” The words were soft and breathy and full of desire, “but if you don’t ...”

Before she could finish, he had her pressed against the foyer wall, his open mouth at her neck, his hands pushing fistfuls of the dress material up and out of their way. Joan raked her fingers through his hair, clutching hard at his back and pressing him closer, whispering affirmations of her need and love.

Sherlock pulled back his head just enough to ask, “When does Arthur get home?”

“Two ... two hours from now.” Her fingers undid his belt.

“That might give us enough time.”


End file.
